


tenebrism;

by ryusekai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Teacher-Student Relationship, WOW this is super self indulgent please dont judge lmao, lol coming in with a bang i guess... first post..., my thirst needs to be quenched, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryusekai/pseuds/ryusekai
Summary: a boring elective class with a not-so bad looking professor. oh no.





	1. meeting - ;

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely inspired by some tweet i saw talking about ardyn being an art history teacher and my imagination did its own thing LOL... again this is super self indulgent and i'm kind of embarrassed because i can't admit that i like ardyn lmao. anyway i hope you enjoy!  
> (also to the few friends reading this, thank you for not totally shaming me LMAO)

Art History 102, 11:00-11:50 AM. Mon/Wed/Fri

At least it isn’t a 9 AM.

Oh Art History, the class didn’t bother you in the slightest. Sure, there were some interesting aspects of the content, much that can only go so far within a semester. It was one of those classes where you can skip, read the textbook, and review the bare minimum to pass. But the thought of it made you really question if you wanted to skip or not, oh, so tempting.

But the only more tempting thing than sleeping an extra hour is getting an hour to gawk at the man who teaches that class every other day.

Oh yes, you hated to admit it but you have developed over the past few weeks a small crush, a mere “fancy” for your Art History professor. Everything about him you found pleasing; his smooth voice, his austere stature, the way his hair lightly bounced as he walked around as he was lecturing.It was just so cliche it made yourself cringe with embarrassment, but he just fascinated you, and you really hated yourself for getting caught up in your deep thoughts.

Professor Ardyn Izunia, he just preferred Ardyn.

Did you want to stoop so low and go to his office hours just for a private moment between the two of you, discussing something you really didn’t need clarifying in the first place? Well, you could have would it not be for the crowd of regulars that flock to his room. Ardyn was a good teacher, a great one, in fact. Everyone adored his teaching style and the way he formatted his tests, only someone who really didn’t give a damn would fail his quizzes and tests. People found him likeable as well, they fed off of his charisma and his way with words, whether eloquent or entertaining. So naturally, you weren’t the only one that had a liking for Mr. Ardyn Izunia.

Hoards of girls had the hots for Ardyn, they were a bit more vocal than you could ever be about your musings. They would go on and on about fantasizing what would happen if any of them were alone with him, exclaiming that they would “take any chance they can get”, but you knew they wouldn’t. And you knew you wouldn’t either, you told yourself from the beginning that nothing was ever going to happen, let alone come out from this. You were just going to suffer internally by yourself.

 

It was around fifteen minutes before the lecture began, a few students started to shuffle in. You make your way to your usual aisle seat and took out your notebook and a pencil. Ardyn had already arrived as you saw him on his laptop, bringing up his PowerPoint for today. You lounged back in your chair, preoccupying yourself on your phone, glancing at Ardyn from time to time. He sees you and greets you with a soft ‘hello’, waving and showing you a warm smile. Oh great, here we go. A gesture so simple made you happy, although your brain was telling you to stop falling for him everytime you caught yourself swooning.

You weren’t a student that never interacted with Ardyn, so you weren’t a total stranger to him. There’s been a handful of times where you emailed him about different things, whether it be he entered in a grade wrong, or if you needed something clarified. You ended up going to a few of his office hours to ask a few more in depth questions about quizzes or tests if you really needed to. And, you’d occasionally see him in the hallway on your way to another class, and you exchanged greetings and went on with your day. So, he knows your name and face, that was a start.

Class began sooner than you realized, while you were all caught up in your thoughts as Ardyn started listing off some housekeeping notes.

“Just so you all know, I can’t do any of my office hours this week, I’m only taking a few appointments. So, if you need anything before next week’s test, you best get a move on emailing me.” Ardyn exclaimed as he pulled up his PowerPoint for the day. A few sighs amassed afterwards.

There were a few more notes he gave, like how he was going to offer one bit of extra credit and what was going to be on the upcoming test. Not thinking about it too much, you jot down the important dates as just a reminder. Humming softly, you paid close attention to Ardyn as he began today’s lesson. The minutes went by easily because you so intently watched Ardyn as he taught, anything that man said sounded like music to your ears-- he could be talking about the most mundane thing and you’d still listen in on end. You promptly shook your head as you mentally slapped yourself for being so foolish. And so went on the lecture. 

The last few minutes of class consisted of the Teaching Assistant's handing back last week’s quiz. The build up of murmurs and movements filled the lecture hall as you patiently waited for yours. A few minutes go by and you noticed your TA empty-handed. you signal them over to ask where it may be. You didn’t think of it much, maybe it got stuck to someone else’s paper and they already left the room.

“Oh, Professor Izunia has it.”

Your eyes widen, oh boy, it’s with him. Thanking your TA, you head towards the front of the lecture hall as you were greeted with that same smile you saw earlier.

“Uh, I didn’t get my quiz back. My TA said you had it?” You asked.  
You noticed the corners of his mouth form a small grin, “Ah, yes, I do. I’m sorry for the inconvenience, (Y/N). Would you be alright coming with me back to my office to grab it now?” Ardyn asked.  
You nodded, “Sure thing.”

Admittedly, you wished the walk from the lecture hall to Ardyn’s office was longer. Even in that short time he sparked up a conversation, mainly about school and how things were going, if you got that internship, the whole bit. And of course even though you tried not thinking of it, the back of your mind concocted up some wild fantasy about Ardyn getting more personal in his office. You felt your cheeks increasing in temperature as each dirty little thought found itself a spot in your train of thought.

No, no, no, I’m just grabbing my quiz and going on with my goddamn day.

This was literally your chance, after days filled with daydreaming of having your own intimate time with Ardyn, this was your time to shoot your shot. The thought of making a move made you weak at the knees, not to mention the different scenarios that ran through your head. Like, what the hell are you going to do if he rejects you, just skip class until the semester is over with and live with the shame for the rest of your college career? But, there was that little voice in the back of your head egging you on to live out your fantasy, to just fucking do it already.

You felt your body move on its own, tuning everything else out as you inched closer to Ardyn. Biting your tongue, you make full frontal eye contact with him as you looked up at him. His towering personage made your heart skip a few beats as he met your gaze. He stood still as he watched you, he wasn’t unsure of how to react, he simply just kept watch and awaited for what came next.

“I… I have a confession to make…” You began. Oh no, oh no no no.  
Ardyn raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Is that so?” He said in a low voice.  
You gulped, “This is going to sound insane but... I-I have feelings for you.” You said, but your voice trailed off by the end of your sentence. However, Ardyn heard every word that rolled off of your tongue, and a small smirk took from on his lips.

“Ah, I see.” He began, his voice was darker this time around. 

“Show me that you want me.” Ardyn says lowly, leering towards your ear.

“No, you show me. I know there’s a boatload of girls that would love to be in my place right now. Show ME that you want ME that badly.” You reply, not even realizing what you said was something you’d only say in your dreams.

He chuckled, “Well, I must oblige, darling. Can’t say no to a demanding lady.”

Immediately, he pulled you in and planted a hard kiss right on your lips. His stubble brushed up against your face as he ravaged your mouth, he was, quite forceful with the kiss, intruding your mouth with his tongue. You let out a small mewl as he took full control, clinging onto him. He hummed lowly as he hands began to explore your body, making way to your waist and then under your skirt to your butt, giving you a firm squeeze. Trying hold back your moans, you break the kiss, out of breath. Your face was about five different shades of red and pink, your lips swollen from the damage from Ardyn. 

The corners of his mouth formed into a playful smirk, “Well well, aren’t you the feisty type.” His words sounded like honey as he stole a few more kisses from you. He made his way from your jawline to the nape of your neck, peering back at you before he had his way.

“May I continue, my dear?” He asked. You let out a small laugh as you traced his jawline with your index finger. You found his request quite amusing, almost taken aback by his consent. You nodded with a soft “of course” and Ardyn soon made way. His lips burned against your skin, the warmth from him made your whole body melt into a puddle. He sucked on your nape, leaving several bite marks in the surrounding area, and was pleased with what he was hearing.

“Ah, I must have found one of your sensitive spots, have I?” He asked playfully, finding his way back up to your lips. Fumbling with his button-up shirt, you tried to quickly unbutton it but it proved a bit finicky, but you made way soon enough. Your hands explored his bare chest, and soon wrapping around his waist. The way his skin felt against yours sent a shiver down your spine, it was quite addicting.

“It’s getting quite stuffy in here, darling. Let’s remove that top of yours.” He said, his hands at the ends of your shirt. You oblige as Ardyn helped you slip off your shirt and immediately throwing it to the side. Ardyn could help but gawk at your chest, it made him turn a bit red as well. Deciding to play this little game of tease, you start to slowly slide off one strap, and then to the next, your breasts now overflowing in your bra. You grab Ardyn’s hand suddenly, bringing it closer to your breasts.

“Oh? Is that how you want this to go? You could have just asked nicely.” Ardyn said with a wry chuckle. 

He began to run his finger over your nipple before leaning in and grazed his tongue on it. You lean back on his desk, trying to hold yourself up quite literally. Your arms became jelly, trembling as Ardyn move to the next. Moans and whimpers escaped from your mouth, music to Ardyn’s ears. Your hand tried to cover to your mouth, but Ardyn quickly batted it away.

“Don’t be afraid, be as vocal as you’d like. There’s no one in the office next to mine.” Ardyn said, looking up at you.

You bit your lip, feeling your lower region getting hotter and wetter by the second. Squeezing your legs together, you feel Ardyn move down to your abdomen. His hand began to crawl up your inner thigh, making his way to your panties. His fingers pressed up against the wet fabric, which made you jolt with pleasure.

“What a naughty girl, do I make you feel this way all the time?” Ardyn asked, now eye level with you.  
“Yes, y-you do.” You answered coyly. Your answer made Ardyn smirk, he moved his index finger up and down your slit outline.  
He clicked his tongue, “Look at how wet you are…So very naughty of you, my dear.”  
“W-well, what are you waiting for?” You huffed, clearly impatient.

Ardyn took a few steps back from you, which took you by surprise at first. But your eyes began to wander further down his body to the very noticeable bulge in his pants. You couldn’t help but stare, as he took his belt off and began to unzip his pants. You move closer to him as you go on your knees, looking right back up at the tall man.

“Well, what are YOU waiting for?” Ardyn returns your question to you, “Show me what that sassy mouth of yours can do.”

Your hands begin to move on their own, pulling the fabric from his pants away, and you were soon greeted with his rather large member. You faltered at the sight of it, knowing that your fantasies were correct, thank god. Meeting his tip with your lips, you swirl your tongue around and then began to wrap your lips over his head in full. You could hear Ardyn let out a pleasing sigh as you began to suck his cock, making sure you could make as many lewd noises as you could. Ardyn grabbed your hair, pushing you down a little more to make your head bob back and forth. Your heart raced with each groan that left Ardyn’s mouth, which made you speed up each time he called your name.

“Oh, (Y/N), you’re devouring me whole. Such a good girl…” He trailed off as he watched you intently.  
It made his blood pulsate as he watched you in such a position, one he didn’t think would become a reality. He soon felt his climax coming quicker than expected, and released in your mouth without warning. You squirm as you felt his cum splash in your mouth, soon you left his member with a satisfying pop sound. You stuck out your tongue at him, showing him the damage, then swallowing it in one go. Ardyn helped you up, planting a short chaste kiss onto your lips.

“Bend over my desk, princess. Now, you get what you deserve.” He ordered huskily. And you did just that, you bent over on his desk, albeit a bit uncomfortable without shuffling a few things around to get a more flat surface. Teasingly, you shook your ass in front of him, slowly stripping off your panties for him. He promptly spanked you a few times which made you yelp softly. 

He moved in closer to you, rubbing the head of his cock on your folds, the sensation alone made you go crazy. 

“Be a good girl and ask nicely.” Ardyn said as he held your hips close.  
“J-just fuck me already! Put i-it in!” You whined, bucking your hips back and forth. Ardyn spanked you again, this time a bit harder.  
“You’re so greedy, and what a dirty mouth of yours. Bad girl.” 

Grabbing ahold of you once again, Ardyn soon entered you slowly. He teasingly took it slow, knowing it would make you more impatient, more selfish, more greedy. He let out a loud moan as he fully entered you, staying still for a small moment. Gripping onto his desk, you already felt like you could climax, the feeling of his cock inside of you was a state of euphoria. Ardyn began to pick up the pace, making you moan louder with each pound. All that was on your mind now was Ardyn, nothing more, nothing less. His name rolled off your tongue so naturally at this point, you couldn’t hold back your cries of pleasure. And neither could he, Ardyn being so vocal made you more turned on, it made you buck your hips in rhythm with his thrusts. The sounds coming from your parts made you feel so dirty, but so good. You could really, really get used to this.

“A-ah, (Y/N)... you’re so fucking t-tight… You’re irresistible… Y-you’re mine.” Ardyn groaned.  
“I-I’m all yours… A-and you’re mine.” You answered.

Your climax was approaching, a few more beckons for Ardyn to go as deep and fast as he could, you truly lost your mind. Nothing else mattered in that moment, your fixation was on him, and only him. Looking back Ardyn, his facial expression sent you with bated breath, as you both called out for each other.

“I’m c-close, darling.” Ardyn moaned.  
You nodded in reply, “Me t-too… Ardyn… c-come in me… please…” You pleaded, still looking back at him.  
Ardyn’s eyes widened at your request, and soon fulfilled it. You both climax together, making you a screaming mess. Ardyn slowly pulled out, looking at your folds, dripping and covered in his cum. What a lewd scene it was, your skirt was still on but your panties were at your ankles by now. Ardyn pulled you up off his desk and embraced you in tow, placing small, sweet pecks on your forehead and cheeks. He cupped your your cheek and gave you a warm smile that melted your heart. You giggled lightly as you kissed his nose, wrapping your arms around his torso.

“You did excellent, my love. Full marks for your performance. I daresay that earns you an A.” He chuckled, “I’m glad we could share this moment together.”

You nuzzled your face into his neck, “Me too. Next time, let’s go somewhere where we don’t have to worry about your neighbor.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	2. indulgence - ;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more personal time with your professor, as he sends you a delightful text message to meet him in his office, with a few added bonuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, it me, being thirsty on main again LOL i thought i'd add another little installment to this self-indulgent fanfic (aptly titled for this chapter hehe). this one is gonna be way steamier than the last, but who knows maybe i'll add a fluffy chapter next~ hope you enjoy!

Beep beep.

The text message you received was a bit spicy, as it may seem. It was from your beloved Professor Ardyn Izunia, and by the looks of it, you had a scheduled meeting with him at this very moment. Ever since you both agreed on having a relationship outside the lecture hall, you had to keep it on the downlow, just until the end of the semester. So, you had to make do with secret meetings in his office when he had time. You enjoyed every little moment you had with him, and you both indulged each other often.

You know where to meet me, I’m waiting ♡

You bit your lower lip as you felt your body warm up as you promptly texted back.

Feeling playful today? Be a bit patient, hm~?

Chuckling to yourself, you start your way over to his office. You both would often sext each other, and often is as often as it gets. The few close friends that knew about your relationship teased about how you two literally fucked like rabbits. But they were far from wrong; you indulged yourself regularly with your new beau by sending him scandalous pictures of you, as he also returned the favor to you, only to be met with a nice night with him from all the pent up frustration. You couldn’t deny how dirty you felt for being this way, but you wanted more and more from him which added on to your inner feelings. Of course there is more to your relationship than just sex, but you damn made sure you got every single succulent moment with him. You just wanted to be with him.

Knock knock.

Rocking back and forth on your heels, you waited for Ardyn to answer. You were greeted by that smirk you were all too familiar with, as he led you inside, promptly closing the door as you made your way in. He grabbed you by the waist and forced his lips onto yours as soon as the lock on his door clicked. His hands lingered up your skirt as he then firmly grabbed your ass, spanking it a few times. Whimpering into his kiss, you felt your lower region get wetter and wetter by the minute. Soon enough, Ardyn’s hands ravaged your panties, soon sliding a finger back and forth on your folds.

“You don’t waste any moment, do you?” You squeaked out as you broke away from the kiss, a slight trail of spit followed your tongue.  
Ardyn chuckled darkly, “Time with you is precious, so I’ll take as much as I please.” He said.  
“Besides,” he continued, “that picture that you sent to me last night was all I could think about. And I’m not sure whether to punish you or reward you because of that.” He clicked his tongue, his finger that traced your folds slowly began to plunge deeper. The picture in question was of you in a skimpy outfit you had put together to rile Ardyn up. Your legs were spread wide enough to tease him, as you were wearing one of the shortest skirts you owned and a tight fitting blouse that was buttoned to the point where you could see a good amount of cleavage. Not to mention the blouse was see-through enough to see a lacy red bra underneath.

You hummed, “Well, you’re the Professor, you call the shots.”  
“You’re right,” he began, “I get to decide whether to tease you, to make you fall apart, to make you beg, or all three.” He whispered into your ear, his fingers now crept behind your panties and made their way in. You shiver at the girth of his fingers, he opened you up so easily that you almost fall to your knees. He began thrusting them deeper into you as you cursed under your breath.

“You don’t get to be such a slut like that and get away with it, oh no, I’ve decided that a little punishment is in order for you.” Ardyn said, as his thrusted his digits into you, holding them there for a short time. You froze as such force, letting out a moan as you held onto him tightly. He suddenly pulled his fingers out of you, pushing you to the edge.

“I want you to touch yourself when you think of me.” Ardyn said, almost command-like. “I want to see how dirty and slutty you get for me, even when I’m not even there.” Ardyn soon swings over his big chair in front of him, prompting you to sit down. You do so, slowly spreading your legs for him.

There you were, vulnerable in front of your man. This was his punishment for you, to completely let yourself go in front of him on your accord. He leaned back on his desk, awaiting for you to begin your sinful show for him. You licked your fingers, having your hand slither down to your pussy, now opened and exposed. You rubbed your pearl in each and every direction as you began to moan out Ardyn’s name.

“Look at me, princess.” Ardyn said as he came closer to you, taking your chin to lift your head to his eye level. His amber eyes burned right through you as you continued on pleasuring yourself, this time a little more forceful. Your little show made Ardyn’s appetite grow heavily, he want to touch you so badly, but he just stood watch.

“A-Ardyn,” You mewled. Your index finger plunged inwards, making you bite your lip to hold in your moan. You tried your damn best to look so much in heat for him, it drove you both insane. You wanted to cry out louder for him, but had to keep your voice down in hopes nobody passing by or in the next office would hear you. But, that part kind of excited you. Your middle digit soon went in afterwards. Looking at Ardyn, your eyes first went down to that tent in his pants, just thinking about it made you even more heated— which prompted for you to go faster with your fingers. By this time, his name rolled off your tongue, with the added in lustful remarks.

“A-Ardyn, I need you…” you said breathily.  
He hummed lightly, “You need to be a little louder than that, darling.” He said, slowly undoing his pants.  
You pouted, “I-I need your cock… in me…”  
He came back towards you, sliding his pants down a bit to expose himself.  
“Keep touching yourself.”

His hand grabbed the back of your head, guiding you closer to his cock. You kissed the tip before going down. Ardyn sighs in pleasure as he looks at you, and how dirty you are for him. His cock twitched as you began sucking, those honeyed moans soon became frequent. Your fingers curled up, hitting your g-spot more as you moaned into his cock. Ardyn tried to hold back that fact that he wanted to fuck your throat raw, to have those beautiful lips of yours all swollen and swallowing him whole. You looked so ravishing, so desirable, so lewd. He was addicted to you as much as you were to him, he wanted to make sure that you knew you were his and his only.

You felt your climax coming, Ardyn kept hitting your g-spot with enough force the next thrust in you could have sworn you were going to squirt all over him. Just thinking about it made you go wild, releasing yourself onto him just truly how much of a slut you turned into for him. Ardyn was trying to chase his own climax, his hips almost slamming into your face as he tried to have his way, his voice was pure lust at this point.

“Look at you, l-look at how you just lose control in front of me, for me, by me…” he grunted, pulling your hair to get you off his cock. His hands squirmed to his shaft as he started pumping.  
“O-Open wide.” Ardyn commanded.

You did just as he asked, you opened wide, sticking out your tongue with the lewdest expression on your face. Your hands helped him along, with your one free hand. Both of you were almost to the point of overstimulation, and soon you both came. Ardyn did a number on your face and in your mouth as he moaned your name. You cried out as you felt yourself release, squirting onto his chair and the floor, your toes curled with such pleasure. Both panting, Ardyn pulled you towards his chest and held you close as he cleaned you face up. His lips soon met yours, this time, softer than before. Your legs felt like jello as you latched onto him.

“Such a good girl,” Ardyn whispered, peppering kisses on your lips. He suddenly spanked your ass one last time, “and such a naughty girl, too.”  
“Jeez, you were definitely in heat today, weren’t you?” You teased, kissing his nose. He laughed as he nodded.

“Well, I can’t help myself around you.” Ardyn said, a small smile came to his face.   
“I love you.”  
You simply melted at such a sweet expression by him, you couldn’t help but swoon. You wanted to stay with him for the whole day, but you didn’t have much time before your next class started, and you could have guessed that he had a few meetings today as well. The both of you help fix each other up before parting ways for the day.

“I wish I could just hide in here for the rest of the day,” you joked, hugging him tightly.  
Ardyn looked at you with sincerity, “We both know you can’t, but I’ll meet you after your last class and I’ll take you out to dinner, sounds good?”  
You grinned brightly, “I like the sounds of that for sure.” Ardyn grinned back, then kissing you one more time before you headed towards the door.

“See you soon, love you.”


End file.
